


Unspeakable Things

by WriterJunkie



Series: Tales of Clarke Griffin The Vampire Hunter [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1870s, AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Historical, Magic, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Since Lexa's departure, Clarke is left to deal with the aftermath and while she's trying to move on with her life the past just seems to keep coming back.[Discontinued]
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Tales of Clarke Griffin The Vampire Hunter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397875
Comments: 70
Kudos: 142





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's finally here. This will be the last part of this series. I might write one-shots of the in-between adventures, but I rather finish up the things I started and maybe not write clexa fics for a while after, possibly not anymore.

Clarke heard the creak of Madi's bedroom door open down the hall of her bedroom. The croon of seagulls sounded from the docks of the Massachusetts Bay, filtering in from her ajar window. It was a sweltering summer night and the weather this noon did not let up either. Clarke stumbled out of bed, yawning and stretching. She drew back the linen sheet from her bed. A grunt sounded from under a pillow. The feel of callous fingers wrapped around her bare hips and rubbed along the curve of her ribs. Clarke sighed.

“Go back to bed,” Clarke whispered.

She scooted to the edge of the bed. A man sat up behind her, ruffing his thick shaggy hair and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her back into a kiss. She smiled, leaning against his bare chest, relishing the feel of their bare skin together. Clarke exhaled and broke away from his hold.

“Why not stay in for a change? I'm sure Echo can tend to the house and the shop.” He asked.

Clarke stood, picking up her shift from the vanity chair.

“I have a lot of work to do Finn. Madi is a handful.” Clarke said.

Finn shrugged.

“Fair enough.” He agreed.

The stomping trailed down the hall followed by laughing and to the bottom of the steps. The squawk of the gulls increased. Clarke heard the chime of boat bells in the distance. The fishermen returned from their hull of the morning.

“It looks like Lucas is awake too,” Finn said.

“They'll be hungry,” Clarke said.

Clarke finished tying up her shift and went to the basin to rinse her face. Finn pulled the sheets from his lower half and got out of bed in search of his undergarments.

“If you're getting up I might as well too. I have work to do at the tannery.” Finn stated.

Clarke pat dried her face with a piece of cloth and faced him. It was close to noon now judging by the sounds of the fishing boats pulling on to the shore. They were often out before dawn for the early catch before the market opened. She opened her drawer to pull out a fresh change of socks.

“Why don't you use my carriage to get into Peabody?” Clarke offered. “It's quite the travel from Gloucester.”

Finn didn't often stop by the cottage or spend the night for that reason alone. Most of his work was farther into the city and next to the factories. But he insisted he stay after spending two weeks at the tannery. Finn approached her as he slipped on his suspenders and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you.” He said. “I can't say when I can come again, unfortunately. Uncle Louis had another worker quit. His father has not been able to recover from the great fire.”

Clarke smiled, stroking a soothing hand over his undershirt.

“It's alright. Family is important.” Clarke said.

Finn affectionately stroked her cheek. He gazed at her, a look of admiration in his eyes.

“If it were up to me I would – ”

Clarke pressed a finger against his lips and he smiled, pulling her closer by her hips.

“I know. Your uncle cares for you in his own way and wishes the best. You're all he has.” Clarke added.

Finn couldn't understand how he landed a woman so wonderful as Clarke. While he tried his best to not come during busier days to not draw attention to this richer area of the city. It had plenty of nosy neighbors and Finn didn't exactly fit in. He wore what was left of the fire and hand-me-down clothing from his father when he was a younger fellow. Uncle Louis had plenty to say about a woman of Clarke's age with no husband and a child. But given the disaster that struck Massachusetts, he couldn't turn away help or family. It was hard on them both to lose Finn's parents in the fire. We need the money was all he would say to justify their two-year relationship, but Clarke's wealth had nothing to do with him wanting to be with her. And he adored Madi.

“I'll see you downstairs for breakfast,” Clarke said.

She finished getting dressed and made her way out as Finn slipped on his trousers. The fits of giggling became clear as she made her way down the last step and Madi ran passed her, turning down the foyer and making a sharp right into the sitting room. Lucas rushed after her.

“Madi set the table,” Clarke said.

Lucas groaned and turned back around.

“Do we have to?” He asked.

Clarke approached him, smiling and stroking his thick brown locks. He looked much more like Anya but had Raven's boisterous behavior. She rubbed a smudge of dirt from his cheek and scoffed.

“Your mothers would have a fit if she saw you soiled your best clothes playing in the garden,” Clarke said.

Lucas' eyes widened.

“I-I didn't!” He yelped.

Clarke laughed looking over his cloth embroidered jacket.

“I won't if you set the table.” Clarke bargained.

Lucas nodded.

“Right away Ms. Griffin!”

He turned around and raced into the kitchen. Clarke sighed looking down the hall Madi ran into.

“Madi?” Clarke called.

She came back out of the hallway and straight into the kitchen. Clarke entered to hear them bickering as they put down the china.

“We should go to the beaches!” Lucas grumbled.

“I want to go by the bay and watch the sailboats.” Madi countered. 

“Again?” Lucas said. 

“I like looking at the Twin Lighthouses!” 

They glared at each other, putting down the silverware. Clarke sighed. The two couldn't seem to agree on many things since Lucas arrived last month, but the times they weren't bickering Clarke was grateful for. They each had a stubbornness inherited from their parents.

“I don't want to!” Lucas complained.

“Settle down, surely both of you can come up with a compromise,” Clarke said.

Madi took out the teacups from the silverware display case.

“Where is Echo?” Clarke asked.

Madi's scowl lifted into a look of excitement.

“She went for her morning run. She should be back any minute.” Madi said.

Finn came down, fully clothed and patted Lucas on the head on his way into the kitchen.

“Morning everyone.” He greeted. “Hmm, maybe you should hire a maid around here for these two.”

Clarke took out her kettle and filled it with water.

“I'm considering it, seeing how difficult it is for Madi to stick to chores.” Clarke teased.

Madi frowned.

“I can take care of myself.” She defended.

Clarke fired up the cast iron stove. With the table set, Lucas took a seat and started tapping his spoons against the table. Finn joined him, sitting at the head of the table.

“Have you heard the news?” Lucas asked.

“News?” Finn said.

Madi handed Clarke a pan as she set the kettle down. She picked up the remaining six eggs from the basket on the counter. Clarke scooped up a slice of butter and tossed it on to the pan. It sizzled as it melted.

“It's been a year since the Great Boston Fire,” Lucas said.

Finn nodded.

“I remember. The damage it did will take some time to repair.” Finn said. “Clarke and Madi were lucky to not get caught in the blaze.”

“Do you think everything will be put back together in time?” Lucas questioned.

Finn shrugged.

“I can't say. Hundreds of businesses were lost, you know?” Finn said.

Madi paused as she handed Clarke a jar of pickled vegetables.

“What if that were to happen to us?” Madi mentioned.

“The shipping is in Bellamy's hands,” Clarke said.

“And you trust him?” Madi asked.

Clarke faced her.

“We have a long history before you were born. I know what he's capable of.” Clarke assured.

Madi took the kettle off the burner as it whistled and set it aside.

“Will I be left the shipping company when you get old?” Madi asked.

Clarke scoffed.

“Undoubtedly, but you seem to love it here in Massachusetts,” Clarke said.

“And you have quite a good fishing business here now,” Finn added.

Madi smiled.

“Lincoln and Miller let me go on the boat sometimes before they set sail,” Madi said.

Clarke smiled stroking a hand down Madi's back.

“One day you can run either business should you choose, but that can be after you've attended school.” Clarke agreed. “Boston University.”

Madi groaned.

“I want something more fun and exciting. School is boring.” Madi said.

Clarke eyed her.

“Reading and writing are important, but school comes first,” Clarke said.

Finn chuckled.

“It could be worse. Your mother could be talking about marriage, maybe with Lucas.” Finn said.

They looked at each other with a grunt of disgust.

“Gross!” Madi cried.

“I refuse!” Lucas said.

Finn and Clarke laughed. Clarke served them eggs, sausages, a slice of bread with boiled vegetables. She gave Finn a cup of coffee before sitting down, the second cup in her hand for herself. Lucas started scarfing down his food in silence.

“Can I go with Finn to the tannery someday?” Madi asked.

“Maybe,” Clarke said.

Madi frowned pouring herself a cup of milk.

“Why not start small?” Finn suggested. “Lincoln and Miller can teach you a thing or two about fishing. I'd like to come too.”

“Can I?” Madi said.

Clarke cut into her eggs and looked between Finn and Madi.

“Alright, but make sure she isn't too close to the shore.” Clarke agreed.

Madi grinned.

***

“Alright, I should get going,” Finn said, making his way into the foyer.

He picked up his coat from the hanger and shrugged it on. Madi hugged him as he finished button up his coat. He patted Lucas on the shoulder.

“Behave you two. Don't give Clarke a hard time.” Finn warned.

Lucas scoffed. Madi giggled and jabbed him in his side. The two started shoving each other and ran out back to the yard. Clarke waited for him at the door. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders. Finn watched her, awestruck and smiling.

“I hope to see you soon,” Clarke said, leaning up and kissed him.

Finn sighed, leaning forward into their parted kiss.

“I wish I could say tomorrow night, but I have plenty of work to get done. Thank you for breakfast.” Finn said.

He gave Clarke one last kiss. Clarke opened the door for him and he waved over to the carriage driver stationed in front of the house. He was a young man with faint facial hair and around the face that made him appear to be no younger than 19.

“Evening William,” Finn said, climbing his way inside.

“Evening Mr. Collins. Straight to the tannery?”

Finn closed the door and waved at Clarke through the window before the carriage started moving down the dirt path. There was ruffling from the right of the front lawn, in the direction of the barn once the carriage was down the end of the hill. The front door opened and Madi raced down the porch.

“Echo is back!” Madi cried.

“Stay away from the horses!” Clarke warned.

“I know.”

In the barn, there were mostly empty stalls except for two, but Madi couldn't understand why Clarke forbid her from riding. One horse, a Clydesdale, was used for the carriage, and the other two, Shire horses were for deliveries down at the fish shop during the morning catch. Madi walked passed the two stalls, a brown beautiful groomed stallion, Madi was allowed to name Ottis, huffed and paced around his stall. The black mare, Amelia followed, bucking on her hind legs. Madi walked farther down the lane, following the sounds of grunting and snapping at the end of the room. In one of the empty stalls to the right, Madi found Echo hunched over and naked, covered in dirt, sweat, and blood splatter. Madi watched a twitch under Echo's back ripple and her skin looked as if something were crawling underneath then another snap sounded and Echo twitched forward. She let out a single grunt and stood.

“You shouldn't be here little one.” Echo said.

Echo exited the stall and entered the office and picked up a piece of cloth left on the desk next to a pile of folded clothes.

“I...you were gone,” Madi said.

Echo wiped the blood from her face and torso. She picked up a bucket of water left beside the door and dipped the cloth inside and wash away the grime that remained.

“You know I go for my morning runs.” Echo said.

Clarke and Echo knew they couldn't stop Madi's curiosity. She was bound to find out about monsters and werewolves. She found that out sooner than knowing about her own abilities. But she knew not to talk about things with the locals, Finn included. A human couldn't understand and Madi had some difficulty understanding her own abilities with magic when they first moved here. It took some convincing from Clarke and Echo, but Madi agreed to keep it secret.

“Why didn't you wake me?” Madi asked.

Echo chuckled, squeezing the cloth into the bucket of water. It trickled blood and clouded the water. Echo put the cloth on the rim of the bucket and picked up her shift, hanging on the desk chair.

“Why?” Echo said.

Madi crossed her arms, frowning. This was something they didn't talk much about. Echo often stopped it before it started at Clarke's request. As far as Clarke was concerned, Madi was a normal girl, granted with magical abilities that developed on her 12th birthday, but she wanted a normal upbringing for Madi. That meant excluding her from many things Echo felt were part of her birthright, but she didn't come to Massachusetts to argue with Clarke. 

“I wanted to go on a run with you. Maybe, I can see the river I used to go to.” Madi explained.

Echo put on her flounced underskirt. She glanced over her shoulder.

“You are hoping to find that wolf again.” Echo said.

Madi pursed her lips. She wasn't the best liar of subtle, but she couldn't hide anything from Echo or Clarke. Clarke told her she worked with deceiving people in her line of work and refused to give anything more than that. She had little luck getting anything else from Echo out of respect for Clarke, but Madi knew she couldn't hide anything for long with them. Madi sighed and unfolded her arms.

“Alright, fine, I was,” Madi answered.

Echo tugged up her bodice and turned around for Madi to tie the strings up.

“You should give up on such a thing.” Echo said.

“You think this wolf is fake too?” Madi asked.

Echo shrugged. There was little she could say. Nor was she here to pick sides, but simply to observe and offer guidance when the time came. Madi finished tying up the last of the string. Echo faced her. Madi's frown deepened. She was tired of having the same response. Clarke had given her a similar talk.

“Mother thinks it is. She thinks I made it all up.” Madi said.

“You were 8.” Echo stated.

“I know what I saw,” Madi said.

“A wolf dived into a river you fell into because you were drowning?” Echo questioned. “That's quite the fairytale.”

Madi nibbled her bottom lip, her dark brows pinched together above the bridge of her nose.

“Well, so are you, but here you are. You can shift!” Madi countered. “I wish I could do that.”

Echo laughed. She picked up the bucket and walked out back with it. Madi trailed after her.

“It isn't as glorious as you make it out to be.” Echo said.

She dumped the contains of the water on the grass. Then she walked to the water pump down the bottom of the barn.

“How does it feel when you shift?” Madi asked. “Does it hurt?”

Madi walked around to the end of the pump’s handle. She moved the handle, waiting a second before a small trickle of water came out then a thicker flow soon after. Echo crouched over the bucket, watching it fill up.

“A little, but you get used to it.” Echo said.

“It must be freeing to run like that, out into the wild with no worries, or no people,” Madi said, her eyes filled with glee.

Echo smiled.

“The most freeing I have ever been.”

“Please, take me to the river?” Madi pleaded.

Echo swished the water in the bucket a few times before dumping it and put it back under the pump.

“You will have to ask your mother.” Echo said.

Madi groaned.

“She will never agree,” Madi whined.

Echo rinsed the bucket two more times before standing and taking it in her hand again. They returned back to the barn.

“Your mother worries. You almost drowned, Madi.” Echo said.

“It's why she forbids me to go on any shore alone.” Madi groaned.

Echo nodded.

“With good reason.” She said.

“I'm not 8 anymore. I'm 16.” Madi argued.

Echo put the bucket back in the office and walked up the lane with Madi. She chuckled.

“You're still a child.” Echo said. “And you have much to learn.”

Madi opened the barn door for Echo and let her walkthrough.

“But is it true, about werewolves?” Madi asked.

Echo halted and turned around.

“That they were once vicious beast that tore humans apart limb from limb?” Madi said.

Echo raised a brow.

“Who said it was a myth? It still happens.” Echo said.

Madi was overcome with curiosity.

“There is still a beast of that nature out there then? But, I thought mother killed them all?” Madi whispered.

Echo laughed.

“Oh, she's killed plenty, hundreds no doubt, but many remain.” Echo clarified.

“Why did she stop?” Madi said.

“Perhaps, that is something you should ask her.” Echo suggested.

Clarke was honest enough to tell her of the monsters she had seen or tell Madi stories she heard from others during her travels. It did little to stricken Madi with fear. Instead, the opposite happened, she became more curious, while frightened it did little to turn her away and she stopped coming to Clarke for answers when she stopped wanting to speak about it. Echo was a little more forthcoming. But Clarke had no interest in letting Madi travel either, and so the short was the closet she could get to meeting outsiders or running through the forest with Echo if she allowed it. Madi wanted to know more she wanted to explore and experience all sorts of things. Lucas shared what he could but told her the first week after arriving he can tell her things. Which he did not explain either and Madi couldn't understand why Luca, although a werewolf, could not shift like Echo. He told her when he's older, but he was already 17.

“I want to leave here someday,” Madi said. “I want to find out all these stories for myself, but I know if I do I won't be able to practice my witchcraft. I know how important that is.”

“Keeping your magic under control should be a top priority.” Echo agreed. “And it should be your focus until school that is. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your lessons today with Ms. Lawson?”

“I better go now,” Madi said.

Madi walked toward the dirt path leading to the town below her cottage.

***

Echo entered the cottage just as Clarke finished making a kettle of tea. She entered the foyer with a tray in hand.

“Hello Echo.” Clarke greeted.

Echo gave a short wave and followed Clarke into the sitting room.

“We must talk.” Echo said.

Clarke set the tray down on the ottoman and served Echo a cup first.

“Please, have a seat.” Clarke offered.

***

“Good evening Mr. Wick!” Madi shouted, over the clank of his hammer.

Wick looked away from the blade he was sculpting as the smelter behind him roared and flickers with fire. He wiped a coat of sweat from his forehead and waved.

“Madi! Come stop by some time. I have new inventions to show you.” Wick said.

“I look forward to it,” Madi said.

A woman with brown hair tucked into a braided bun walked up the street with rabbit pelts tied to her waist and a robe of glistening skinned rabbits in her right hand.

“Hello Madi, it's fresh rabbit at the inn tonight if you're interested.” She said. “Would you like a pelt? I'll trade it for some fish.”

“Even Ms. Monroe, I'll be sure to tell mother when I get back,” Madi said.

Madi made her way to the town bakery and saw no one from the storefront window. She looked around before trying the door and watched it open. She entered, the bell above it jingling on her way in.

“Ms. Lawson?” Madi called.

She stood in front of the counter.

“I'm in the back.”

Madi made her way behind the counter and to the kitchen. A woman with brow curly hair tied into a loose bun stood over the counter in an apron and covered in flour. She worked the dough on the counter while the ovens behind her emitted the sweet scent of fresh sugar cookies. She stopped kneading the dough and walked around the counter.

“Right on time.” She said.

Madi wouldn't have suspected the town bakery to be the leading teacher in defense magic. Luna was not the usual witches in town. She was less strict but stern and less frightening than Diana Sydney.

“Let's head out to the shed,” Luna said.

They leave the bakery through the back door where a large shed was stationed. Inside, the shed was big enough to house ten people along with two tables, a large and small cauldron on the tabletop. Aligned to the side were shelves of books, bottles, and herbs for ingredients. Luna scanned the bookshelves.

“Have you been practicing?” Luna asked.

“When I can,” Madi said. “Mother doesn't allow defensive magic in the house, she says it'll draw too much attention.”

It took some time for Clarke to allow Madi to use such magic as it required the most work. While Madi made progress in her skills she was still young and new to the entire craft.

“We can go over that later on tonight, but for today we will be reviewing potions and spells,” Luna said.

Madi scoffed.

“Baby stuff?” She said. “I've done potions a dozen times.”

Luna chuckled and plucked a brown book from the shelf.

“A good potion should come easy than in a time of need,” Luna said. “I want you to make a potion to cure a basilisk bite then.”

Madi gulped. Luna raised a brow.

“Surely, you studied,” Luna stated.

“Some,” Madi admitted.

Luna sighed.

“If you wish to do the best of your abilities there are things you must remember, potions being the basics of our craft,” Luna said.

“I-I know it.” Madi defended.

“Then what is the problem?”

Madi gulped.

“I...There is no way I can be as great as mother.” Madi said.

Luna approached her.

“Your mother went through the same basics, granted differently. She had no teacher and now she has come to Gloucester to give you the chance she didn't.” Luna said.

Luna opened the book and put it on to the table next to the smaller cauldron.

“Make a potion that is used to remove a hex,” Luna instructed.

Madi read over the list of ingredients and picked out jars of herbs from the shelf. Luna carefully watched her.

“A witch with a strong offense has an excellent defense. These two can not be better than the other as they are both equally important.” Luna said.

***

Clarke filled her second cup of tea. Echo sat across from her, gripping the handle of her cup. The conversations were usually the same. Regarding Madi and her abilities, Echo's concerns and Clarke's authority to keep the truth of Madi's abilities to a minimum. Except something seemed more important, Echo was not settled from their talk for a change. Echo put her cup down on the ottoman. Clarke set her spoon aside once she added sugar.

“What are you concerned about?” Clarke asked.

“Madi keeps talking about the lake. She's growing a stronger interest in my abilities.” Echo said.

Clarke frowned, blowing on the rim of her cup before taking a sip.

“She can't seem to let that wolf go,” Clarke mumbled.

“She could be telling the truth.” Echo said.

“And who or what wolf saved her if that's the case? What saved her was pure luck or her magic.” Clarke said. “She's a witch after all.”

Echo frowned.

“But she is also part wolf like me.” Echo countered. “Yes, she shows promise to be a great witch and with proper guidance, it can accelerate, but you can not deny her other nature.”

Clarke glared. Echo tried to avoid this conversation. They only talked about Madi's lineage once and that was after the accident. After that, Clarke demanded it never be talked about again and Echo respected it, but with how things are turning out now it couldn't be ignored. Clarke had to face her own realities and she couldn't lie or hide things from Madi long.

“She doesn't even know. Madi is already 16 soon enough she will shift and eventually present.” Echo said. “What will you do then, Clarke?”

“Madi has no reason to know about it.” Clarke countered.

“Anything can set her off to shift and while the town agreed to have her and you here they still need to be aware when that will happen.” Echo said.

“Diana understands,” Clarke stated.

“Yes, because there are so few witches now and many moved out of Salem for a reason.” Echo said.

This wasn't going to end well. Echo had kept her temper in check. Clarke was still to sour about the outcome of her life with Madi. She cared for Madi, she loved her, but it didn't make things easier dealing with Lexa being gone.

“Madi will train and it will help her. If it comes down to it I will find a way to bind her abilities.” Clarke said.

Echo scoffed.

“You want to bind her ability to shift?” Echo said. “Tame the wolf in her? That could be dangerous!”

“So is her shifting out in the open.” Clarke defended.

“I know you're still hurt about Lexa, but if Madi shows any signs of being a wolf that means by law she is the next in command for Commander, should Lexa pass.” Echo said.

Clarke's jaw clenched. A seething rage settled into her stomach. Of course, the wolves would have control of her life, hold on her, Lexa was long gone. Madi was all she had and the wolves were going to take her away.

“That is never going to happen.” Clarke hissed. “I will not allow it.”

“The pack will find out eventually.” Echo said.

“Not if you keep quiet,” Clarke replied.

“And I have. I chose to come with you to help you. It was not asked of me by Lexa. She has no idea I'm here.” Echo said. “I'm here now because I'm concerned about Madi and you. Clarke, you still have your lifeline bond linked with Lexa and it's strong. Sooner or later, Madi will start to see that you haven't aged passed 42.”

There were other things the bond seemed to have done, but that was another topic to discuss for another day. The talk of Madi was a touchy enough topic for Clarke and mentioning Lexa will have Clarke in a bad mood for days depending on how this conversation carried on.

“I will deal with it when it happens,” Clarke said.

“Madi can't help who she is. She's drawn to the hunt.” Echo said. “But what if it's possible she can have both abilities? She is already learning magic.”

“If it needs to happen I will bind both her powers. She needs a normal life.” Clarke said.

“That might not be what she wants.”

“It is not her choice,” Clarke said.

Echo sighed and shook her head.

“She'll start asking more questions.” Echo reminded. “She knows Finn isn't her father and she shouldn't be lied to about her father being lost at sea when she was a baby. The magic you did to erase her time with Lexa could be damaging!”

Clarke put her cup down, seething with anger.

“You weren't there when we first moved here. How heartbroken she was to find Lexa was gone and how she kept crying for her and it was near impossible to console her!” Clarke shouted. “You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do for the better of my child.”

Echo rubbed a hand down her cheek as she exhaled. This wasn't how she wanted the conversation to go. It has been long enough since Clarke left New York, but the old wounds remain and Madi was caught in the middle of it. Clarke stood.

“I need to head down to the shop and see Lincoln about today's fishing trip,” Clarke said.

Echo got up, getting the hint to leave for the time being.

“I'll take Lucas to the beach while Madi is still out.” Echo said.

  
  



	2. Part II

Madi noticed the tension during dinner time. Clarke didn't say much at the table, except scowling. Echo kept her gaze on her plate. Lucas looked between them, confused if the two adults of the household were arguing or not, and trying to piece together what happened to have them this upset, but Madi knew better to ask. The adult talk was best kept between the adults. Clarke gave a gruff cough as she smeared a slice of butter over her roll.

“Mother, is everything alright?” Madi asked.

“Yes, I'm dealing with... So, how was your lecture with Ms. Lawson?” Clarke announced.

Madi nodded, shrinking as Clarke made eye contact with Echo. The stare was demanding and filled with anger, but Echo was calm and collected enough to keep her face into a pleasant smile before reaching over the table to fill her cup with ale. Lucas looked at Madi and raised a brow before motioning between them. Madi shrugged.

“Well, Luna thinks I should study more, but Mr. Wick thinks I have the potential to be the best witch in town,” Madi said.

Echo smiled.

“Defensive magic is not easy, but it comes to you naturally.” Echo said.

There was a beat of silence and Lucas put his napkin on the table before pushing his plate of baked trout away. His hands nervously tapped at the side of his pants. The tension of the table having an effect of uneasiness out of him.

“Ms. Griffin, may I be excused?” Lucas requested.

Clarke nodded. He bolted out the kitchen. Madi stayed, wondering if she would need to act as a buffer should their silent argument go beyond more than heated glares. But that didn't change and through the entire dinner, there was a wash of silence, which Madi wasn't sure if that was better than shouting at each other. Madi offered to help clean the dishes after dinner, but Clarke insisted she get ready for bed and Echo was kind enough to offer to tuck her into bed. They walked upstairs, Echo trailing behind Madi and she waited until she was inside her room to speak.

“Is she mad at you?” Madi asked.

Echo helped untie Madi's bodice dress. The curiosity itching at Madi to ask that the second she entered the dining room. Echo kept her calm exterior, not thrown off guard at the question. It was Madi after all, curious and outspoken Madi. She was definitely Clarke's daughter.

“No need to worry.” Echo said.

Madi bit her bottom lip. She hated how Clarke or Echo never directly answered her questions. It was a growing pet peeve. She wanted for a change to be given the answer she asked directly, but that was a skill any adults didn't seem to have.

“I can tell, you know?” Madi said.

Echo chuckled.

“Oh, I know. You have sharp eyes, that of an eagle and you know your mother quite well.” Echo said. “But you're also witty, which you know, isn't easy for your mother to deal with.”

Madi smiled. It was smug. Filled with pride and trickled in arrogance. Madi spent her years studying, trying to understand the secrets of the world around her, with her mother's permission. But there seemed to be fewer chances to explore now and Clarke just seemed to have secrets after secrets to keep from Madi.

“I don't mean to upset her. I just feel... She hides things from me, you know?” Madi admitted. “I'm not allowed in the attic.”

Echo removed the bodice and set it aside before removing Madi's petticoat. There were things Echo could not tell her that was something they both agreed on, but now older, Madi was beginning to put together the pieces of their arrangement and growing rebellious.

“Why would you like to go in there? It's filled with old things, mostly clothes when you were a baby.” Echo said.

Madi frowned. She couldn't explain it, but there were things she felt were hidden from her. Things that could be important, but Clarke insisted she kept things like her old cases from hunting, Madi's toys as she had grown too sentimental to throw them out, and photos. Junk as Clarke put it.

“Well, you told me mother used to paint right?” Madi asked.

Echo pursed her lips, wondering if that was something she should have said and nodded.

“What if all her paintings are up there and her tools? Maybe she can teach me.” Madi said. “I often feel like things between us are drifting.”

Echo raised a brow.

“Drifting? How so?”

She took off Madi's corset and set it on to the mannequin. Madi began to unravel her braided bun.

“She tells me so little now. She doesn't tell me about her cases or why we left New York.” Madi said.

Echo raked her hands through Madi's dark locks.

“Your mother loves you and she cares for you. Whatever she does it is for your best interest.” Echo reminded.

Madi smiled, turning around.

“I know, I just... I wish she saw me as a young lady rather than an infant.” Madi said.

Echo smiled and placed her hands on Madi's shoulders.

“And that will not change, but with time she will let you become the woman you are.” Echo said. “Once a mother always a mother.”

“I know, I just... I feel as though there is more to me, to the past, she has not told me.” Madi said.

Echo pulled Madi into a hug.

“And when the times come, she will tell you what you ought to know. Now, off to bed. I'll see you in the morning.” Echo said.

“Goodnight.”

Echo closed the door on her way out. She came back downstairs and Clarke stood in the foyer, frowning. She held today's paper in her hand.

“There's a problem,” Clarke stated.

She handed Echo the paper and read it twice before looking to Clarke with a gaze of concern. The front page for the first time since arriving in Gloucester had mentions of a murder, but while many would see it as normal, Echo could see in the photo the marks on the victim's neck. The torn two holes covered in blood.

“In Boston?” Echo whispered. “This can't... Would you like me to check on Finn for you?”

Clarke shook her head.

“No, I need you to keep a close eye on this,” Clarke said.

It was just a vampire attack. They both saw that, but that did little to put Clarke at ease.

“What's different about this?” Echo asked.

Clarke's jaw clenched.

“Whoever did this, left a message, written in this poor man's blood,” Clarke said.

Echo opened the paper and skimmed over the text. The photo showed the house's wall slick with blood reading ' _ Blood will have blood' _ . Clarke gulped.

“There's more, on the man's stomach he was carved with a symbol. A rune of some kind.” Clarke said. “It is the same mark those people in my village were given before they were slaughtered.”

Echo bit her bottom lip. Clarke's eyes shined with tears.

“You killed the vampires that attacked your village.” Echo reminded.

“All except one,” Clarke said. “And now, he wishes to seek his own revenge.”

“I can get Bellamy to send – ”

“No, Lexa can not know about this. I will deal with this on my own, no outside help.” Clarke said.

The last thing she needed was for Lexa to know about her whereabouts or the danger they could be in. Clarke didn't want to deal with that reunion. Echo sighed.

“I can't go to Boston. The packs there will want to know my reason.” Echo explained. “And without Lexa's approval, they won't be welcoming to my intrusion.”

“Then we'll keep a close eye on it. I've grown stronger with my magic.” Clarke said. “Keep Madi and Lucas safe.”

Echo nodded. She had nothing else to do. Without permission or orders from Lexa, Echo couldn't walk into another pack's territory. That would cause an issue with their pack's treaty.

“Of course.” Echo agreed.

She handed Clarke back the paper.

***

Lucas bolted down the back porch, brushing passed Clarke as she made her way inside with an empty tray. She stepped aside and groaned.

“What's the rush?” Clarke said.

Lucas blurted out an apology as he made it down the last step and approached Madi. She sat at the table with freshly sliced peaches and nectarines, with a wedge of cheese, buttered bread, and broiled duck. He leaned down on to the table, wobbling it, causing Madi's tea to splash on to the saucer. She scoffed.

“Lucas!” She grumbled.

Lucas stood up, a proud grin in place. He fished his hand into his frock pocket and pulled out an iron key with the handle of it covered in pearls. Madi glared at him.

“And what are you doing with the house key? You're not responsible enough to hold it.” Madi said.

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. Madi picked up a cloth and dabbed at the spill on her saucer. She picked up a piece of peach and took a bite.

“I heard you talking with Echo last night, about the basement,” Lucas said.

“You're as nosy as you are lousy during your French lessons,” Madi commented.

Lucas scoffed. He placed the key on the table.

“It's not just the house key Madi. It's  _ the _ key!” Lucas insisted. 

Madi sat up, her face filled with shock. She glanced at the key and back at Lucas.

“You got the master key?!” Madi yelped.

Lucas pressed a finger to his lips and looked over to the cottage to see if Clarke heard. She was already inside. He sighed and picked up the key to stuff back into his pocket. He nodded.

“How on earth did you get that?” Madi asked.

Lucas had a grin of pride.

“I have my ways.” He said.

“So, you're an idiot and a thief. That doesn't end well for a thief.” Madi stated.

Lucas scowled and tugged at the flaps of his frock coat to shake of her insult. Madi finished the other half of her peach and took a sip of her tea.

“Do you want to see what's in the attic or not?” Lucas grumbled.

“Of course I do, but we can't go until my mum leaves to tend to the shop,” Madi said.

“And what of Echo?” Lucas asked.

“I heard her talking with mum about going down to the market for errands,” Madi said.

Lucas grinned. A look of excitement and wonder in his eyes. As far as he knew, the basement and attic were off bounds since he got here. Now they had the chance to explore, or at least see the attic first if they Clarke came back early.

“What do you think is up there?” Lucas said.

Madi shrugged.

“Well, I hope it's more than just junk. It'll be a disappointment.” Lucas said, his arms crossed.

“I can't be sure what it will be, but mother has it locked for a reason I'm sure,” Madi said.

***

Clarke clutched the handle of her weaved basket and sighed. She glanced back to the carriage stationed beside the house, waiting for her return. She didn't have much time to spare on a sidetrack trip, but she needed to speak about her worries with the head of the coven. It was the least she could do after being allowed asylum here. The porch to Diana Sydney's beautiful victorian manor brought a flurry of emotions through Clarke's stomach. It's been a long time since she thought about her manor back in New York City, while twice the size followed a similar structure and design. A housemaid with orange hair twisted into a bun and vibrant blue eyes greeted her.

“Hello Ms. Griffin. What can I do for you?” She asked, a thick Irish drawl in her words.

“Morning Katherine, I've come to speak with Mrs. Sydney,” Clarke said.

Katherine smiled and stepped back from the door to allow Clarke to enter.

“She's tending to her garden. I'll fetch her for you, please come in.” Katherine said, leading Clarke to the sitting room. “It'll be a moment.”

Clarke sat, examining the room. The chairs circled around a gorgeous hand-carved fireplace. A dozen paintings aligned the wall ranging from still life paintings of wine and fruits to portraits of Diana and her husband. She had no children, but in her late fifties didn't seem bothered to not have children with her husband at this age. His job as a lawyer gave them plenty to live in comfort and enjoy the finer things in life. The backdoor to the manor opened and the tap of Diana's heels echoed through the halls. Diana was in a red silk dress embroidered with golden stitch work patterns on the bodice of her dress.

“Clarke, hello, it's been a while.” Diana greeted. “Would you like a drink? Chardonnay? Wine?”

“No, I'm alright thank you. It'll need to keep this visit short I'm afraid.” Clarke said.

Diana took a seat across from the ottoman. Diana looked her over, seeing Clarke with her hands resting on her lap, curled into a fist and fiddling with her basket.

“What's on your mind?” Diana asked.

Clarke sighed.

“I trust you've read yesterday's paper?”

Diana nodded, a frown on her face.

“I have,” Diana said.

“I suspect this is no ordinary attack,” Clarke admitted.

Diana's lips pursed. She knew of the beast out in the small villages. The deaths and strange attacks. She knew about all of this, including Clarke's old profession. And through all that, from her experience with werewolves, vampires, imps, and an endless list of the beast, she allowed Clarke to settle here with Madi. Clarke gulped.

“You think you have anything to do with this?” Diana asked.

“Oh, I know it. The message left behind was quite personal.” Clarke said.

Diana nodded and sighed.

“The attack was miles away,” Diana said.

“But I don't doubt they'll eventually find me,” Clarke said. “I've taken things from him, friends, so to speak.”

Diana looked Clarke over, twinkling with a pearl of wisdom carried on with her age in life and as a witch. Clarke had yet to know exactly what Diana knew, or how old she claimed to be for that matter. While physically it shows, what she has shown to know was beyond what Clarke expected.

“I appreciate your consider Clarke, but we are a town full of witches,” Diana said. “We have ways of protecting ourselves.”

“And should that fail?” Clarke questioned.

Diana raised a brow.

“No vampire has been proven to be difficult for us. They are all the same, driven with their bloodlust and power.” Diana said. “Yet they haven't the slightest idea what true power is. They are mere slaves to their hunger. A simple and small-minded will.”

Clarke bit her bottom lip. She knew what vampires were, but this one scared her the most. Simply not because of the personal link to it, but the feeling she had about it. How she couldn't find this last vampire when she didn't retire and now it has come to find her in kind. What if there were other enemies she made like this vampire from her decades of hunting?

“You're worried about Madi,” Diana said. “The both of you will have my protection.”

“I can not allow anyone here to be hurt because of my undoing,” Clarke argued.

Diana shrugged.

“I knew the risk beforehand. You're a vampire hunter Clarke, that's bound to bring about enemies.” Diana said.

“I was. I no longer hunt.” Clarke clarified.

“If it makes you feel better you can do what you need to help us in return, but I have no concern about this,” Diana said. “On the outside, Gloucester is small and quiet. A suburb no one would think witches would retrieve to.”

Clarke gulped.

“I will rather be prepared and not at fault for more deaths on my hands,” Clarke said.

Diana nodded.

“I will be sure to inform the coven of this danger. In the meantime, tend to Madi and I will continue to teach her.” Diana suggested. “Come see me later on tonight. I'll go over ways to protect your house.”

Clarke sighed, the tension in her shoulders easing.

“Thank you, Diana.”

Diana smiled.

“Of course Clarke. Witches must look after each other and so long as you're in my coven you will receive all the help we have to offer.” Diana said.

Diana stood, leading Clarke out to the foyer.

“Tread carefully Ms. Griffin,” Diana said. “And please, do not worry. In our coven, we help everyone, that includes you and Madi.”

“Thank you, Diana.”

***

The attic was clouded in dust and smelled of old books. Neither of them found anything of interest, the collection of books were novels, many from the penny dreadfuls. Lucas found a crate of photos, mostly Madi as a baby and a toddler. The entire collection wasn't what either of them expected. Lucas let out another sneeze as he weaved his way through boxes.

“Can we leave now? There isn't anything here.” Lucas groaned.

“Just a moment.” Madi sighed.

She squeezed her way through an old wardrobe dresser and found a mannequin with a red cloak draped over it. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers and smiled.

“This is beautiful.” She whispered. “What is this doing here?”

Lucas tumbled through the books and boxes.

“What is it?” He asked.

His eyes were drawn to the vibrant rich red cloak.

“This is gorgeous,” Lucas said. “Who is this?”

“Mum's, no doubt,” Madi said.

Lucas traveled through the boxes and opened the old wardrobe. At the bottom were boxes. He sorted through them.

“Look at this.” He said. “There are paintings in here.”

Madi moved away from the cloak and watched Lucas pull out canvases with complete paintings of smaller sizes and some studies of portraits.

“These are amazing!” He said.

Madi smiled.

“Mum told me she used to take lessons,” Madi said.

“These are master artist level pieces,” Lucas commented.

Madi went to the box next to Lucas. There was a mix of empty canvas, painting tools, and completed ones. Madi pulled out a longer canvas. On the front of it had Madi, being held and rocked by another woman, with similar brown locks and greens eyes. Madi stared, confused and transfixed. She couldn't make out who this woman was. She couldn't have been Echo. She wasn't as slender or had brown hair.

“What did you find?” Lucas asked. “Wait, that's you, but, who is this?”

Madi turned to him, eyeing the painting. She squinted. This woman seemed oddly familiar. A sharp jab of pain blossomed at Madi's temple. She flinched.

“Ugh, I don't know. Can we just go? I've... Let's just get out of here.” Madi sighed.

She put the painting back. Lucas removed behind her and paused at the shelf of books they were passing.

“Hold on,” He said. “These books, they're on myths, and... Werewolves? Vampires? Even a selection on occults. What would your mom want with...”

The door downstairs slammed. Lucas and Madi looked at each other, terrified.

“Madi? Lucas? Are you home?”

Madi gulped.

“It's Echo. Quick, let's go.” Madi whispered.

They rushed out of the attic as quickly as they could. Madi made sure to lock it once Lucas was out. She handed him the key.

“Put this back,” Madi said.

“But what about Echo?” Lucas asked.

“Madi? Lucas? Where are you?”

Madi shoved him down the hall before making her way downstairs. Echo stood in the foyer, putting down her basket and eyed Madi.

“There you are. What were you up to? You're both too quiet.” Echo questioned.

Madi bit her bottom lip.

“Lucas and I found some of mom's old books,” Madi said. “How was the market?”

Echo picked up the bouquet of flowers she left in her basket. Underneath it, were blocks of cheese and eggs.

“Your mother will pick up the meats on her way back. I figured since she's away we can go visit Miller and Lincoln.” Echo suggested.

Madi grinned.

“I'd love to!”

Echo chuckled and entered the kitchen. She set the flowers into a vase.

“Get Lucas and we'll be on our way.” Echo said.

Madi raced out of the kitchen. Echo went back into the foyer to retrieve her basket. Lucas entered, furiously brushing a hand over his head.

“You seem flustered.” Echo noted.

“Uh, no! I'm... Are we going anywhere?” Lucas stammered.

Echo eyed him.

“Out to the fisherman docks. Bring your frock coat.” Echo said.

Lucas furiously nodded and stumbled his way out. Madi returned with her cape tied around her shoulders and a book.

“What's gotten into Lucas?” Echo asked.

Madi was much more poised.

“I don't know. He's been a bit of an oaf lately.” Madi said.

Echo chuckled.

“Don't speak ill of your friend, so openly. He could be your future husband.” Echo teased.

Madi cringed and Echo laughed, taking her by her forearm into the foyer.

“I'm joking.” Echo said.

“It's an awful one,” Madi muttered.

Echo let out another laugh. 

  
  



	3. Part III

Part III

Madi loved the smell of the ocean every time she got the chance to visit the fishing docks. The cool sea breeze carrying the briny scent of the water with it. The view of the clear blue horizon. There were plenty of things Madi loved about the docks. She was the first out of the carriage once the door was opened for her and she rushed up to her mother's fish shop. A cluster of customers waited around the cracks of fresh fish out on display.

“Miller!” Madi called.

He stepped on to the dock with a crate of fish resting on his shoulder. He approached Madi.

“Madi, always a pleasant visit seeing you, and Lucas, Echo, what can I help you with today?” Miller asked.

“Madi wanted to visit.” Echo said.

Madi raced her way up the ship ramp. Lincoln stood on the upper deck, sorting buckets of flopping fish into iced crates. Lucas chased after her.

“Ms. Griffin is inside if you wish to visit her,” Miller said. “She looks upset.”

“I better see her. Do you mind...”

“Of course, Lincoln and I will keep the children busy.” Miller agreed.

Echo turned around toward the shop. Madi took her chance to race on to the upper deck with Lincoln.

“Madi, always glad to see you,” Lincoln said, tossing more fish into the crates.

Lucas stomached his way on to the boat. Miller made his way up the dock ramp.

“Will you finally take me?” Madi asked.

“You mean us?” Lucas scoffed.

Madi rolled her eyes. She rather at least has a moment to herself to the old river she was at. Lucas wouldn't understand it. He didn't believe her either, but he was curious and always followed Madi. It was becoming an annoying thing now that Madi wanted to break away from their time together. Lincoln sighed.

“I don't think Ms. Griffin would like that Madi,” Lincoln said.

“But – ”

“It isn't for us to decide, Madi,” Miller replied. “So long as your mother approves it we can and it isn't about us believing you or not.”

Madi frowned. Miller was understanding and more open to hearing about Madi's thoughts. It was comforting as opposed to Clarke who often shrugged things off or automatically said no. She knew Clarke was being protective, but there were things Madi wanted to experience and explore. Things that were part of life.

“You worked with my mother in New York, right?” Madi questioned.

Miller nodded.

“Before I was free, somewhat, but I had little time to speak with her in Louisiana,” Lincoln said.

“Why did she leave?” Madi asked. “I mean, I know she had a different life before me. I feel she gave up too much once I was born.”

Miller and Lincoln glanced between each other.

“She became a mother and she put you first. That would be done by any mother.” Miller explained.

Madi sighed. She couldn't expect any of them to tell her anything about New York. She was sure Clarke made sure they kept quiet about it. But giving up a beautiful mansion in the center of New York City for a shoreline town of a cottage was odd. The move wasn't because of the lack of money, the beautiful gowns were attested to that.

“A lot changes when a woman has a child, but in her life, things have changed too,” Miller said.

“Like things between her and my father?” Madi questioned.

Miller's jaw clenched. Madi watched him, his arms crossed and his shoulders squared and tall as his posture straightened. He knew things too, much like Echo.

“That is something we definitely can not discuss,” Miller stated.

Madi groaned. She hated how everyone avoided this. How they knew something about him and she knew nothing, not even a name. She had no pictures to look at, no memories, just a shadow of a person that Madi knew was someone Clarke loved, enough so, to have a child together.

“Why won't either of you mention him? Tell me something about him?” Madi asked. “What was he like? What did he look like? Was he handsome?”

Miller bit his bottom lip and exhaled.

“He... Yes, very handsome and with your eyes.” Miller said. “As vibrant as the evergreens.”

Madi smiled. Aswell of happiness curled at her fingertips, causing her to clench her hands.

“When you are of age she will tell you what you wish to know. For now, enjoy the beautiful beaches of this town.” Lincoln said.

Lincoln filled the last of the crates with fish and stood.

“That's the last of our catch,” Lincoln said.

“I'll make sure this will reach the New York docks safely,” Miller said.

“Come, I'll teach you how to make a fishing lure,” Lincoln said.

***

They rode back to the house with Clarke's shop assistant, Indra. She was appointed the housemaid, expected to look after the children and cook. Madi couldn't tell much about her other than how stern she was. A looming figure and aura of order and dominance. A type of woman who accepted little disobedience and rashness. Lucas ducked his head down, overcome with her presence and uncomfortable. Madi kept her head up, feeling a need to show no effect to Indra's aura. Lucas was the first to bolt out of the carriage when they arrived at the cottage.

“I'll get on dinner straight away miss,” Indra said, following Lucas up the hill.

Echo thanked her and took hold of Madi's wrist as she exited the carriage.

“Come with me.” Echo said.

Madi saw the serious look on her and knew she shouldn't question any of this. They walked down to the barn in silence.

“There are things your mother will not tell you.” Echo said. “But you can not ask about it from Miller or Lincoln.”

“Then when will people give me the answers I deserve?” Madi said.

Echo rubbed a hand over her brow and sighed.

“You will know once you're ready.” Echo answered.

Madi raised a brow.

“I don't – ”

“I know you're upset.” Echo said.

Madi scoffed.

“I don't want your pity. I want the truth.” Madi spat. “I want to know about my father. All mother was willing to tell me is he's dead, but I have not a single memory of him! Why is that? Why is she... It isn't fair!”

Echo wrapped Madi into a hug, feeling her tense against her chest. The grip of Madi's hands clenching on to her frilled skirt. Echo stroked the back of Madi's neck.

“I will speak to her.” Echo whispered.

Madi sniffled.

“I've brought you here because I have a gift for you.” Echo said.

Once Madi settled down she sighed and wiped away her tears. Echo brought her to the end of the barn were next to a pile of hay were a bow with a set of arrows.

“You bought this for me?” Madi said, her watery eyes filled with glee.

“The least I could do is teach you other skills than the ones your mother has for you.” Echo said.

“And teach me to hunt?!” Madi gasped.

Echo chuckled.

“Well, maybe, but you should learn how to shoot it first.” Echo said.

Madi pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you!”

Echo smiled.

“Let's try it outside.” Echo said.

***

There weren't any more cases to the vampire attack in Boston for two weeks. Madi was allowed to continue to training, Clarke was on the lookout for anything in the paper, Echo couldn't do much, but tried to watch after Madi. Diana cast a protection spell on Clarke's cottage and the entire town was aware of the threat. The silence did little to ease Clarke. She waited each time, to see if another attack happened, or the vampire showed up on her porch. Then there was a death Cambridge. The same patterns, bleeding at the neck, the marks carved into their flesh. Charlestown the next week and finally Ipswich. By then, Clarke was a nervous wreck, forbidding Madi to be out past dusk and to never be alone during the day for her lessons.

“Mum?” Madi called.

They entered the inn. The town carried a cloud of tension and it left Madi on edge to see everyone like this. They all keep on eye on Madi as she walked through the roads and didn't answer her questions when she tried to figure out what happened. Clarke wasn't any help either.

“Stay close Madi,” Clarke said.

Clarke approached the desk. Monroe stood behind it, cleaning the counter top.

“Any news?” Clarke asked.

Monroe frowned and shook her head. She leaned closer to the counter.

“Mrs. Sydney has sent out messenger birds to our neighboring covens. They will help with what they can.” Monroe said.

“I can not... There must be something else to do rather than sit and wait?” Clarke said.

“We're all worried too, but these are Mrs. Sydney's orders,” Monroe answered.

“Mum, slow down,” Madi called, jogging after Clarke. “Mum, what's wrong?”

“Not now, Madi. We need to get home. It'll be dark soon.” Clarke muttered.

Madi scoffed and stopped.

“Why won't you ever tell me anything?” Madi said.

Clarke turned around a scowl of disapproval. Madi glared. Seeing her like this, as angry and frustrated left Clarke stunned. She gulped. Seeing Madi like this, determined and upset, features similar to Lexa and that was a stirring of emotions she couldn't open at this moment.

“Madi, you won't – ”

“Understand? You and everyone else say that but you never stop to explain anything to me but you expect me to listen?” Madi said. “You keep hiding things! I wish for once you tell me anything. Why did we move? What happened to my father?”

Clarke's jaw clenched. This was not what she wanted to talk about with the possibility of the town being attacked by a mad vampire.

“I wish for once you would see me more than a child,” Madi muttered.

“Your father is a thing of the past,” Clarke said. “It was better off that way.”

“What? You can't expect me to believe that?”

Clarke turned around, walking back to the house. This was not the time to talk about this.

“That's all you ever need to know,” Clarke said.

“Mum?”

“Now Madi!” Clarke snapped.

Madi brushed passed Clarke, sniffling and angry. Clarke sighed. This was a touchy subject for her too. The memories Clarke would have to talk about and face was not what she wanted to deal with at this moment. She can't say when she would ever be ready to talk about them either.

***

Lexa paced her way through the upper deck of the steamship. The orange, blues, and purple haze of the sun speckling the sky as the sun sank into the horizon. A crew member greeted her and she smiled in return, making her way to the railing of the ship. The smell of salt tickled her nose as the wind blew over the ship. A boy with neatly trimmed dirty blonde hair stood at the railing of the ship. Lexa stuffed a hand into her trouser pocket and rested a hand on to it, staring into the distance. The boy beside her tugged at his frock coat, rubbing his fingers over the material, trying to familiarize himself with the material, soft and smooth. Lexa figured he had never seen a fresh pair of clothes in years, given the clothes he had when she arrived to pick him up. The steam ship's whistle sounded, crisp and ear-piercing from behind them. Lexa listened carefully to the boy beside her, he shifted from foot to foot. He's never been on a ship either. The wonder in his eyes, when they arrived, was short-lived, now that they were at least an hour aboard. Lexa looked down at him, seeing his pout and his head down, kicking his foot front and back and scuffing the tip of his leather shoe. He scratched at his neck underneath his scratch collar.

“Aden?” Lexa said.

“Oui?”

“Where we're going, you have to speak English,” Lexa informed.

Aden shook his head.

“I don't want to,” Aden said.

Lexa's frown softened. She sighed and nodded. She knew how difficult change is, especially for a child his age. They had a lot of new things since their travels and he wanted more than anything to go back home.

“I know this is hard,” Lexa said.

Aden looked up at her. His blue eyes sparkled with tears.

“I hate this. I never wanted to leave.” He said.

“I understand, but it's better this way. A child without a parent is just set up for an unfortunate future.” Lexa explained.

Aden wiped his tears with the back of his hands. He sniffled again. Lexa lifted her hand wondering if she should comfort him not just with her words, but maybe a hug, but decided against it. She put her hand back down. She knew little about him and he looked at her with a mix of understanding and conflict. He knew about her before she arrived long before she even knew about him.

“Why couldn't we stay?” Aden asked.

“You are my responsibility now. I promised that to your mother.” Lexa said. “But something has come up. Our last stop I will arrange for someone to take you to New York if you wish to be with your relatives I can get someone to drop you off to Canada should you wish.”

Aden faced the ocean. The glow of the sun highlighting the tears down his face.

“I wanted to stay where mama was,” Aden said.

“It was her wish you stay with me, but staying in that house with all those old memories. It would only make you too sad.” Lexa said.

Not to say he wasn't now, how he often cried at night on the decks below, crying for his mother. The loss of a parent was never easy and yet that was something he had to face and at a young age.

“I'm already sad,” Aden mumbled.

“I know. When my parents passed it wasn't easy.” Lexa said. “But you have me.”

Aden wiped his tears with the sleeve of his frock coat. She decided to not scold him about dampening the cotton fabric of his coat or his handcrafted shoes either. He was going through a difficult time already.

“Mama spoke about you a lot,” Aden said. “How important your work is.”

Lexa smiled, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“She told me you would protect me,” Aden said.

“And I will.”

Lexa took her hand out of her pocket and Aden looked at her for a moment before slipping his small hand into Lexa's. She flinched for a second. She faced him. His blue eyes were wide and teary. Lexa smiled.

“Is this okay?” Aden questioned.

Lexa smiled.

“Of course.”

Aden stepped closer and leaned his head against Lexa's side.

“I want to stay with you,” Aden said.

“I am more than happy to care about you,” Lexa whispered.

Aden sighed. His shoulders loosened with the exhale.

  
  



	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe. It's a stressful time for everyone, be well and take care of yourself. I managed to write a new chapter and I hope I can continue to finish this series. So long as my inspiration and motivation allow it. Things feel unsure for everyone right now, myself included, so I'm trying to keep sane with writing and read. I have plenty of new ideas to work on.

Clarke sat at her desk, fixated on today’s paper. The peak of dawn, filtered through the study room windows. She found herself often too flustered to sleep long. The lack of news like the past weeks increased her sour mood. Clarke was too focused to register the knock at the door. Echo entered. 

“Evening Clarke, any news?” Echo greeted

Clarke shook her head. The sweet aroma of buttered pastries filled Clarke’s senses. Echo set the tray topped with silverware and fruits down before taking a seat across from the desk. Clarke sulked into her paper, her brow pinched together. 

“Are you and Madi not talking today?” Echo asked. 

Clarke scoffed.

“She’s being difficult,” Clarke said.

Between the vampire attacks and Madi’s growing insistence for answers, Clarke was nearly at a breaking point of the entire situation. Madi was being stubborn once she knew Clarke would not budge. That means avoiding each other at least for Madi as Clarke still had her company look after. 

“Dianna has not informed me of anything new,” Clarke adds. “It’s almost as if this vampire disappeared.”

Echo raised a brow. 

“Or is playing smart and waiting for things to die down now that it has your attention.” Echo said. 

Clarke looked at her, fearful. 

“Please watch after the children closely,” Clarke said. “I fear this may be a repeat of New York except vampires are not known to keep hostages.”

Echo nodded. It was a dire situation neither wanted to relive. Lucas timidly opened the study door. He gulped.

“Uh, Ms. Griffin, there is a visitor for you.” He said. “It’s a Mr.Collins.”

Echo and Clarke looked at one another. This wasn’t the right time for a human to get into their affair. Clarke made her way out of the study. Finn was more excited to see Clarke than she was, pulling her into a hug and a much longer kiss. 

“Are you alright? I came when I could but my uncle needed a lot of help with the factory.” Finn said. “I heard about the murders throughout the state.”

Clarke strokes a hand down his shoulder. He definitely didn’t need to be involved with the attacks either. In fact, Finn staying here but him at a greater risk than Clarke wanted. He was better back at the tannery. 

“Yes, we’re fine. I have help with the children and rules to keep them safe.” Clarke answered. “You shouldn’t worry nor come this far to see me.” 

Finn smiled and leaned forward to kiss Clarke again.

“I missed you. It’s been quite some time away and I see it’s been a while since you’ve taken a break from that fishing shop of yours.” Finn noticed. “Why don’t we take a break? Enjoy the beaches, maybe go on a sail?” 

Clarke smiled, feeling Finn stroke a hand down her slender neck. The feel of him smoothing and comforting, Clarke felt her shoulders droop. She can’t remember the last time she sat back to enjoy the day. Now with a rift between her and Madi, the stress left her shoulders aching. Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

“I can't. I have too much work to travel.” Clarke admitted. 

“Then a lovely afternoon away from here?” Finn offered. “It will be just an afternoon lunch with the two of us.”

Finn gazed at Clarke, hopeful and smiling while rubbing the small of her back. She sighed. She needed a break. 

“Let me talk to Echo and Indra first,” Clarke said. 

“Wonderful, let me set up lunch while you finish,” Finn said. 

***

Lucas eyed Madi from across the dining table, clutching his spoon. He knew better to keep his distance once Madi was in a bad mood. He never liked being the punching bag. Echo sat at the table, smearing a roll of bread with butter. 

“You can’t stay mad at your mother forever.” Echo started.

Madi scoffed. She dipped her bread into her soup. As far as things were concerned, with Clarke refusing to tell Madi the through she was content with avoiding her mother. Echo served Lucas a second bowl of stew. Echo took a seat as the door leading to the kitchen opened again and Indra served them a tray of steamed assorted vegetables, canned jam, mashed potatoes, more rolls of bread, and seared lamb chops. 

“Madi?” Echo said. 

“What would it matter now with Finn here?” Madi snipped. “She’ll be busy spending time with him.” 

“That isn’t true. Your mother worries.” Echo said. “Have you not heard of what’s been happening?” 

“Those murders!” Lucas yelped, his face covered in breadcrumbs.

Echo glanced over her shoulder with a pointed look. Lucas shrunk back into his seat, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. 

“Let’s not spread panic.” Echo warned. “She wants to make sure you aren’t targeted if you must know. You’re just a child.” 

Madi glowered. Echo sighed.

“A young lady or you will be soon, but until now better safe than sorry.” Echo said. “Your mother has lost a lot throughout her life. She would rather not lose you.” 

Madi’s frown lifted. She absentmindedly picked up a lambchop and plotted it on to her plate of vegetables. Echo placed a hand on her hand and smiled.

“She loves you, you know? More than Finn, rest assured and she will take care of you. We both will.” Echo promised. 

Madi sighed. A wilted smile on her face. 

“Why don’t we spend the day at the market?” Echo suggested. “We’ll be at the beaches, buy pastries for the house, candy for you both. A bit of fresh air would do us all good.” 

Lucas’s face lit up. 

“Can we get a cake?!” He said. 

“Why not?” Echo said. “Finish your lunch first.” 

***

Clarke smiled, watching Finn row them across the ocean waters. The full peak of the afternoon sun beating down on them. Finn grunted a few times, moving the oars beside him before setting them into the water and let the boat glide across the waves. He smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow and opened the basket he prepared for them. 

“When was the last time you went sailing?” Finn asked, digging through the basket. 

Clarke shifted toward him. Finn set out plates for them. 

“Since the first day I arrived in Gloucester,” Clarke answered. 

“Madi was a toddler then,” Finn said. 

Clarke had no interest in getting back into her days of world traveling as far as she was concerned. Echo thought she gave up too much, but Madi was her only priority. That was something she would stick by at it the end of her days. Nor was it a regrettable action on her end. 

“I had no time to travel like I used to. Mother asked me to visit her in England a few times once the Civil War was over.” Clarke explained.

Finn placed a triangle piece of a sandwich half on both their plates. He served them both tea into the cups he brought. 

“Wouldn’t you like to do that again?” Finn questioned. “This time, it can be just the two of us, nothing about your past career. What was it you worked in again?” 

Clarke nervously clutched her teacup. Finn took a chomp into his piece of sandwich. 

“A private investigator,” Clarke said.

“Well, this will definitely be less dangerous. I will say that is an odd job for a woman.” Finn explained. 

Clarke’s gaze averted to the boat. She hated lying to Finn, but he wouldn’t understand her line of work. He wouldn’t be able to accept any of this. How true beasts were, vampires, werewolves, changelings, myths true and more than a ghost tale. A human, like him, shouldn’t be told about it either. He lived a simple life. A hard life, but much better than the world Clarke was brought into at the age of 17. 

“We could spend a week in France, Germany next, it’ll be a nice change of pace.” Finn coaxed.

“And what about Madi and Lucas?” Clarke said. 

“We can wait a bit, but I’m sure Echo won’t mind watching after Madi while we’re gone a month,” Finn replied. 

Finn looked at her, smiling, and his eyes full adoration. Clarke blushed. He reached out, stroking a hand over her hand that gripped her teacup. 

“I know, I may be jumping ahead of myself.” He chuckled. “I missed you. I wasn’t expecting to be gone for so long.” 

“Your uncle needs you,” Clarke said. 

She took a bite of her sandwich. Finn removed his hand to sorting through the basket again. He scanned his surroundings, soaking in the beautiful view of the vast ocean line and the sails out into the distance. The smear of the shoreline leading to the beaches and the piers. A pleasantly cool breeze blew from the ocean. 

“Yes, but I’m hoping to have something of my own to go to,” Finn answered. 

Finn tugged at the collar of his shirt, fiddling with his necktie. Clarke noticed his right hand clenched into a fist. 

“What are you…” 

Finn shakily chuckled. 

“This was a lot harder than I expected.” Finn sighed. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I mean we’ve… I’ve known you for a long time, two years exactly.”

Finn stopped fidgeting with his tie and presented Clarke with a shimmering diamond ring. 

“Will you, marry me, Clarke Griffin?” Finn rambled. 

Clarke’s heart sunk to her feet. Finn sat, nervous, seeing Clarke stare at the ring, speechless and floored. 

“I-I… I don’t know what to say.” Clarke whispered. “Finn I…”

Finn’s smile faltered. He sat up, stuffing the ring into his vest pocket. 

“You don’t like it? I-I know I can’t afford better things like you’re used to but I-I can get a new one!” Finn stuttered. 

“No, I love it! I just… This doesn’t seem like a good time.” Clarke said. 

Finn frowned. 

“What do you mean? I’m not bothered by Madi. I will treat her the same, as my very own too if you’d like?” Finn said. 

Finn looked away, clearing his throat and frowning. This was the last of his ideal outcomes. He was sure about Clarke. He loved Clarke. 

“What -- Do you need time? I can give you time. I don’t mind, but I’m certain about this Clarke.” Finn proclaimed. “I want it to be you. I want to marry you.” 

Clarke bit her bottom lip. Her eyes filled with bitter tears. She wasn’t prepared for this. She was with Finn. They’ve been together long enough, but to suddenly marry him, that didn’t feel right. Clarke had the vampire to worry about. Madi’s demanding about her father. The fact that she lied to Madi and Finn. This was far from what she imagined and it wasn’t what she needed either. Finn reached over and placed a kiss on her head. 

“I don’t mind waiting, Clarke,” Finn assured. “I love you.” 

He pulled her into a hug.

***

“Madi, if you wish to enjoy the rest of the day on the beach try to hurry up with your pastries,” Echo called, from the shop door. 

“I won’t be long, I promise,” Madi said. 

Madi entered the bakery shop as Echo stood outside, trying to keep Lucas under control. She watched Echo chase after Lucas from the window and went to the baker behind the counter.

“Hello again Madi, what can I get you?” He asked. 

As Madi picked out a piece of her pie and the cookies from the display case, the shop door opened again. A boy with blonde hair entered, bashfully walking through the shop as the adult behind him, a woman was talking with another man. 

“Anything else dear?” The baker said. 

Madi took her pastries into her basket and shook her head. 

“Thank you Fred,” Madi said, taking out her coin purse. 

She paid for her treats and made her way to the door. The boy stood behind her, his cheeks red and his eyes down. 

“Sorry.” He whispered. 

Madi looked him over. 

“Are you a tourist?” Madi said, watching him shift on his feet. 

He bit his bottom lip, clasping his hands over his hips. 

“Y-Yes.” He answered. 

“You look hungry. Would you like a pastry?” Madi offered. 

He gripped his hands tighter, stepping back. Madi watched the kid frown before shaking his head, contemplating if he should answer. 

“N-No, I shouldn’t.” He answered.

Madi fished into her basket and handed him a sugar cookie.

“Please, I insist.” Madi implored. 

The boy accepted the offering and took a bite. He sniffled as he relished the sugary snack and wiped his cheek.

“You’re crying,” Madi muttered. “Is something wrong?” 

“No I… My mom used to make me cookies like this.” He said. 

“And where is she now?” Madi asked.

The boy shook his head and munched on the rest of his cookie. Madi offered to give him another one when the shop opened again.

“Aden,” The woman in the door called. 

He stood up, sniffling and wiping the last of his tears. The woman entered the shop. Madi felt a chill run through her, staring at her. 

“I’m sorry, he’s going through a difficult time.” The woman said, turning to Aden. “I told you if you wanted anything to ask and I will pay. No need to steal.” 

“He wasn’t stealing.” Madi defended. “He seemed upset. I gave him a cookie.” 

Madi gulped, seeing the woman staring at her, with the same vibrant green eyes as her own and rich dark locks. The woman faced Aden again, whispering to him. 

“I know you,” Madi barked. “At least, I think I do.” 

The woman stood, looking Madi over and pursed her lips. 

“I’m sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else.” She said. 

“No, I’m sure of it,” Madi answered, squinting her eyes to study the woman. “You’re the woman in the painting. Uh, well my mother’s paintings.” 

The shop bell door rang and a bald man entered, with a flustered look on his face.

“We are pressed for time, miss.” He ordered. 

The woman nodded. Echo barged through the door the bald man kept open. 

“Madi, you’ve been here long enou…” Echo froze. “Lexa.” 

Lexa wrapped her frock coat around her. The smile on her face was stiff and emotionless. 

“Titus, please take Aden outside,” Lexa instructed. 

“Wait, you know her Echo?” Madi said. 

Echo approached Madi, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Madi, go with Lucas.” Echo said. 

Madi sensed the tension between them and knew better to keep quiet. While she wanted answers, how Echo looked at Lexa, hostile and unwelcoming she knew it was best to let the adults talk. She left the bakery. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Echo said. “Does Clarke know?” 

“Of course not, but I had to make a stop on my way. There’s been a change of plans.” Lexa explained. “I always knew Clarke was here and you. If I wanted to cause an issue I would have come sooner.” 

“Yeah, maybe you should have.” Echo grumbled. 

Lexa glanced down, her hands tucked into her frock pocket. 

“I hope to,” Lexa said, her gaze shifting to the shop window. 

Madi raced by with Lucas and her basket. 

“She’s grown,” Lexa muttered. 

“Whatever business you have here Lexa, settle it and leave.” Echo warned. 

“That’s some courage you have, speaking to your commander,” Titus said. 

“It’s alright Titus, please outside and watch Aden,” Lexa ordered. 

Titus scowled at Echo before turning around, taking Aden by the arm out of the shop. 

“I need a favor,” Lexa said. “Come see me later on tonight at my hotel.” 

Lexa fished out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over. Lexa walked out, calm and poised. Echo read over the paper, scrawled in Lexa’s writing. She shouldn’t be doing this, as Clarke would nearly have a heart attack if she finds out Lexa is here, but Echo had to obey her rules. She had a leader to follow as she swore to do so. Echo stuffed the paper into her pocket. Madi won’t keep quiet about this either. Echo groaned. This wasn’t going to be the picture-perfect reunion. 

  
  



	5. Part V

Getting Madi to not speak about this to Clarke was a chore. It didn’t ease her frustration either, but Echo had to keep things in order until she could speak with Lexa. The town had their worry already with the vampire around town. Madi eventually agreed and helped Indra get dinner ready when they returned home. Clarke was away in her study, back from her outing with Finn, but he was in the lounge room, alone. If she left before Clarke left her study it would be easier to leave tonight to the hotels. Echo helped Madi change into her dinner wear while Indra worked in the kitchen. When she finished on her way passed the lounge Finn stood at the threshold. 

“Echo,” Finn called. “May I have a word?” 

Echo followed him back into the room. The amber glow of the candles filtered the room and a bottle of whiskey was stationed on the ottoman with an empty cup full of drops of the liquid left. 

“Would you like a drink?” Finn offered.

“No thank you, I’m going on my way to an errand.” Echo said. 

Finn poured himself another glass. 

“This late?” Finn asked, glancing out the window to the setting sun. 

Echo nodded. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting then,” Finn said. “It will be a moment.” 

Finn’s brows dropped into a frown. He gripped his cup, pacing along with the ottoman. He rubbed a hand over his chin.

“Is something troubling you, Mr. Collins?” Echo questioned. 

Finn sighed, nibbling his bottom lip. 

“Has something happened while I was away?” Finn said. “To Clarke?” 

“No, Madi has given her some trouble, but nothing worrisome.” Echo answered. “She’s a growing girl, bound to have questions and get into trouble as children do.” 

Finn took a gulp from his cup, cringing as the whiskey burned down his throat. Echo smoothed a hand over her skirt. Finn stepped closer. 

“I… Today, I asked for her hand in marriage,” Finn whispered. 

A pinch of tension settled into Echo’s shoulders. The timing of this and Lexa could not be any more unfortunate. Finn rubbed a hand over his neck. 

“That’s wonderful, Mr. Collins. I’m sure Clarke will spend her days planning for the wedding.”

“Except, she hasn’t given me an answer,” Finn said. “She looked conflicted. Has she… Does this have to do with her past husband? Madi’s father?” 

Echo gulped. She needed to be careful but if she refused Finn would come to other conclusions. The last thing she needed was for Clarke’s image to be tarnished. As far as Finn needed to know was that Madi’s father was dead, a tragic accident. 

“I can’t say for certain Mr. Collins, but Clarke has gone through much heartache during her stay in New York.” Echo said. “Make no mistake, Clarke loves you, she wishes to be with you.” 

Finn sighed and nodded. He took another long gulp from his cup, his lips puckered together as he savored the burn of it then gulped.

“Right, I should not jump to such unladylike conclusions. I trust Clarke.” Finn agreed. “But back on the boat, it does quite rattles one’s confidence, I mean, her husband has passed for many years.” 

“Clarke was not expecting to be into another marriage so sudden. Romance is something she’s lacking being that her life has revolved around Madi.” Echo said. 

“Thank you Echo. I suppose a day or two will do us both some good to think this over.” Finn suggested. 

* * *

Echo left on her way, with a hand pressed against her thigh where her blade hid. Traveling through a town of witches was safe at night, but with the vampire on the loose Echo wasn’t going to take a risk. She took a carriage over to the tourist areas of the town and was greeted by Titus seated out front with a cup of whiskey and a cigar. He stubbed it out, his face stern and silent. Echo had met him a few times in San Francisco and didn’t like him, but he was one of the few older werewolves of the pack. Costia found his knowledge valuable, but his ways of dealing with pack affairs not appropriate unless one wanted war. Why Lexa kept him around she had no idea, but the last thing she wanted was to tell her Commander how to run anything. Titus took Echo to the third floor of the hotel, standing against the door as Echo went to open it. 

“You hold your tongue when you speak to our Commander, Girl. She is still our leader and your oath is something you should not be so quick to forget,” Titus said. “You’re part of this pack, not a witch in a coven like this wretched town.” 

Titus opened the door and Lexa stood out on the open balcony with Aden beside her. He latched on to her hand as she stroked along his hair. A tray of food left beside the bed with a half-eaten bread loaf and an empty bowl. Lexa whispered to Aden and he made his way out of the room with Titus beside him. Echo shut the door before making her way to the balcony. Echo had a twist of questions come to her, scattered through her thoughts the longer she stared at Lexa’s slender form. Why come back? Why be in Gloucester? Echo was kept out of the loop to pack affairs, something she sacrificed to help Clarke and protect Madi. But she hated going in blind to pack meetings, especially ones requested by her commander. She was once the frontline of her guards. 

Lexa faced her taking a seat to one of the chairs, “Thank you for coming, Echo.” 

Echo followed her, hands folded over her lap. 

“You must have questions.” 

“Clarke would give you a piece of her mind if she saw you,” Echo answered.

“Without a doubt, but I’m not here for Clarke.” 

“You’ve come to give me an order?” Echo asked. 

Lexa nodded. “I am needed elsewhere, but I must make sure Aden is sent home safely before I go.” 

“Of course, another child, Clarke has me handle Madi, why not another. What is so important about him?” 

Lexa frowned. “Aden is… an agreed-upon responsibility.” 

“And Madi isn’t?” 

“Your job is to follow your Commander’s orders. I need no explanation for my actions to you,” Lexa snapped. “I understand how this looks and I hope to return to make amends with Clarke, but there is a duty to be done.” 

Echo glanced behind her. She didn’t need to ask. She felt it the second Aden passed her. But she had no place to comment about it. As Lexa said, she was to obey orders, but she couldn’t leave Clarke. 

“Tomorrow morning he will take a train to New York City. From here I must head westward to Seattle,” Lexa said. 

“I can’t just leave, Clarke will know it was you doing this.” 

“You may return once Aden is sent off. I have arranged for someone else to tend to him while I’m away,” Lexa said. 

Echo nodded. “I’ll need to pack, but what am I to tell Clarke?”

“The truth,” Lexa paused. “At least that I gave the order. She doesn’t need to know about my whereabouts in the city. You are dismissed.” 

Echo walked her way out of the room. Titus stood outside while Aden looked fearful to be near him. He curiously looked over to Echo and averted his eyes when she smiled at him. 

“Aden, please come in,” Lexa ordered. 

Echo was down the stairs when Aden opened the hotel room door. She hadn’t the slightest idea of how to tell Clarke this without upsetting her. That was something Lexa knew, but neither could find a way around it. The duty of the pack was to be done immediately. 

* * *

Clarke was in the lounge when Echo arrived. The silverware of the tea set was put on the ottoman table and lit candles on the tables. There was a relief to find that Clarke was alone. She couldn’t talk about this with Finn around and Madi and Lucas were already put to bed at this hour. 

“Echo, Finn told me you had errands to run,” Clarke said, welcoming her over. 

Echo entered the lounge. “Yes, it was… I have been given a new task.” 

Clarke’s welcoming fast stiffened, a look of anger came over her. She sat up, her hand clutched around her teacup. She knew her intention. It was something Clarke didn’t like to face. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered.

Echo nodded. She put her cup down. Echo stood at the end of the couch, watching Clarke reflect on the situation. Madi wouldn't take this news well either. She grew accustomed to Echo’s presence and that was expected as she was around since Madi was a toddler. 

“Is she here? In Boston?” 

Echo clasped her hands over her hips. She could lie. It would be for the better maybe. She wouldn’t put it against Clarke to confront her. She had plenty of reasons to. It was something Madi didn’t need to see. 

“A messenger was sent to me,” Echo said. 

“When will you leave?”

Echo sighed. “Tomorrow morning.” 

Clarke frowned and nodded. “I suppose I should tell Madi when she wakes up.”

“I’ll be back. It will take some time to get into New York City, but I will come back.” 

If it were up to her, Echo would stay. She felt Madi needed the help and evermore so Clarke should Madi gain the ability to shift. It was a risk, but Echo had her legions to follow. Clarke had others to help her. The guidance of The Coven for one. 

“Be safe during your travels,” Clarke said. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Echo bid Clarke goodnight before leaving the lounge. 

* * *

Clarke decided to see Echo off at the train station that the following dawn. Indra was left to tend to Madi and Lucas at the cottage. The carriage ride into town was silent. Clarke was still upset having to see Echo go and her having to follow orders. 

Echo noticed a cluster of people outside of one of the local homes. “What’s going on?” 

Monroe ran out of the building and spotted Clarke. She flagged her down going toward the carriage. “Ms. Griffin!” 

The carriage came to a stop and Clarke stepped out. Monroe was winded and red in the face but her eyes looked filled with fear. 

“Monroe, what is it?” 

She gulped and glanced over her shoulder. “There’s been another attack. It’s bad, Miss. One of our own is dead. Mrs. Sydney had me come get you.” 

Clarke looked back to Echo and frowned. “Lead the way.” 

They pushed their way through the crowd. Echo remained at the porch when Clarke entered the home. The entire place was wrecked with knocked over chairs, smashed plates, and bloodstains along the floorboards. Monroe brought her to the second floor of a young woman, faced down, and coated in soaked rags. 

“Have the police been called?” Clarke asked.

“No, Ms. Sydney rather our own deal with it than humans.” 

Clarke bent down, flipping the body over and cringed as she saw the large bite mark on her neck, leaving a gaping hole on the side. 

“There’s more, Miss.” Monroe pointed to the wall above Clarke. 

It was the same symbol as the last attacks with blood. Clarke frowned. She stood, making an exit down to the first floor. 

“Is it him?” Echo questioned. 

The locals around them gathered, curious, and worried. Clarke nodded. She faced everyone. “I’m afraid it’s–”

“A vampire attack.” 

Clarke felt the heat flush from her cheeks. Lexa stepped through the cloud, poised and her features soft. Clarke’s hands clenched. 

“It’s true then,” Lexa said. “The vampire that plagued this state has found you.” 

This couldn’t get any worse. The vampire had entered Gloucester, but Lexa was still in town. She had no reason to stay, at least not until this attack happened. 

She approached Clarke. “Hello, Clarke.” 

The crowd gasped as the slap of Clarke’s hand striking Lexa’s face sounded. She raised her hand again and Lexa did nothing to allow her as she struck her a second time. 

“Clarke!” Echo grabbed her by her waist and pulled her away. 

“How dare you! How dare you come here!” Clarke shrieked. 

Clarke struggled against Echo’s grasp. A fire of hatred in her eyes and her face in a grimace. Lexa looked away, calm, but equally upset to see Clarke like this. The connection between them was still clear and buzzing through Lexa, but instead of the feeling of vigor and joy, she felt it was hatred and pain. A sadness that overshadowed Clarke. 

“I hate you! I hate you!” 

Lexa flinched. This wasn’t their ideal reunion, but this wasn’t going to be anything but a brawl at this point. 

From the back of the crowd, a woman with bleach blonde hair spoke, “Enough of this.” 

The people parted for her to confront the situation. Her sly eye blue eyes were stern and steely. “You know better to come here unannounced, Wolf. State your business.” 

“Ms. Diana Sydney, I presume?” Lexa asked, watching her nod. “May we have a word?” 

  
  



	6. Announcement

This is not an update. I have decided after not posting for months at a time that I will not be updating this fic anymore. I have no interest in it. It's come to a point where writing it has become a horrible chore for me. I can't stand the comments people leave on this fic and it's entire series. My other Clexa fics have received the same behavior. I have decided to discontinue those fics as well. I honestly see no reason to be around in this fandom anymore and that's saying a lot considering I've been writing since the early 2000s. I don't understand why this fandom of the dozens I've been in is this problematic. It isn't worth the energy or my mental health to be in this fandom. I will contemplate deleting all of my clexa works, but until then I will keep them up. I will be writing this fic in my spare time for myself as I know how this series ends and I'm content with it, but I will not be posting it. I write for the joy of it and frankly this fandom does not bring me any joy. That's the honest truth. Take care and be well everyone.


End file.
